Eleanor Bonneville (Saw Series)
Category:Saw Eleanor Bonneville is a fictional character from the Saw franchise as well as a supporting character of Jigsaw. She was portrayed by Hannah Emily Anderson. Biography Eleanor began working as a resident. Once she completed her residency, she stayed on as Logan's assistant, even turning down a job as an examiner at the Cleveland City morgue. Eleanor works as the assistant for Logan Nelson at the medical examiners office. When the first Jigsaw victim in years was found, she recognized the call sign of the jigsaw piece carved out of the victim's skin. After hearing John Kramer's voice on a thumb drive, she first denied the idea that Kramer was alive. After examining the body, she told Logan she found that there might be a way she be able to find the place of death, but they were interrupted when a second Jigsaw victim was found. The detectives Halloran and Keith Hunt began to notice Eleanor seemed to be very interested in the Jigsaw case. They did research, and discovered she's a frequent visitor of a site devoted to Jigsaw and his works. When asked for an allibi, she could not provide one, so they remained suspicious of her. After Keith told Logan of their interest in her, Logan confronted her, and she took him to her studio which held replicas of Jigsaw traps, including ones that were not on the official record of being used (though were actually made and used years ago). Logan warned her how her collection could incriminate her and advised she get rid of them, though Keith had followed them and taken shots of the collection. After the detectives raided her studio, they discovered the body of the third Jigsaw victim, and Eleanor broke into Logan's home to speak with him, believing Halloran was trying to pin the murders on her, but Logan assured her Halloran was suspected instead. She also told him that through research, she had a good idea where the current Jigsaw game was being played. Eleanor insisted they leave the cops out, because of Halloran, but Logan suspected Eleanor wanted to see the place for herself to feed her obsession. He agreed to go with her, seeing as she was armed with a gun and they drove off to the farm, with Halloran following behind. Finding the various traps in the farm, Logan accused her of being the new Jigsaw, but she still claimed Halloran was the killer. Halloran held Logan at gun point and forces Eleanor to drop her gun. After which a fight broke out between Halloran and Logan, while Eleanor fled the farm. Logan's supposedly knocked out and Halloran chased after her, before he was drugged by and unseen assailant. Eleanor reached the road and waved down a car. Unknown to her, Logan was the real successor of Jigsaw and he used her to provide himself an alibi. Trivia * Eleanor is a unique character in that she is an accomplice to Jigsaw without being aware of it. She works alongside Logan Nelson, but believes Halloran to be the new Jigsaw Killer.